1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator which is capable of adjusting an amount of cooling air flowing into a freezing compartment and a fresh food compartment by means of a single damper.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a partly sectional view illustrating a conventional refrigerator. In the conventional refrigerator, as shown in FIG. 1, there are provided a freezing compartment 1 and a fresh food compartment 2. A cooling air passing through an evaporator 4 flows into the freezing compartment 1 and the fresh food compartment 2 via a fan 3.
In the case where cooling for the fresh food compartment 2 is needed, a cooling air inlet damper 5 provided in front of the evaporator 4 is adapted to open a cooling air circulating duct 10 for the fresh food compartment 2. As a result, the air in the fresh food compartment 2 is passed through the evaporator 4 by means of the fan 3 and is then cooled. Further, a cooling air outlet damper 6 provided in the rear portion of the evaporator 4 is adapted to open a cooling air duct 8 for the fresh food compartment 2. Thus, the air is passed through the evaporator 4 and then flows into the fresh food compartment 2.
In the case where cooling for the freezing compartment 1 is needed, the cooling air inlet damper 5 provided in front of the evaporator 4 is adapted to open a cooling air circulating duct 9 for the freezing compartment 1. Then, the air in the freezing compartment 1 is passed through the evaporator 4 by means of the fan 3 and is then cooled. Further, the cooling air outlet damper 6 provided in the rear portion of the evaporator 4 is adapted to open a cooling air duct 7 for the freezing compartment 1. Thus, the air is passed through the evaporator 4 and then flows into the freezing compartment 1.
However, the use of two dampers in the conventional refrigerator creates problems. Namely, a great number of assembling components are required and the overall structure is complicated. Moreover, since a single fan is provided in the conventional refrigerator, the installation thereof is structurally difficult and airflow is greatly reduced.